


Decision

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Temari travels to the Leaf for her duties but has something else entirely on her mind. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

Her travels to the Leaf were almost agonizingly slow. But at the same time with the thoughts running through Temari’s head it also wasn’t long enough. It was in these moments where she found herself alone that the Kunoichi would find herself in thoughts like this. Becoming a pessimist of the worst kind, almost completely losing her demeanour as one of the cruellest Kunoichi. Temari growled out a curse at the very thought. Truly though she was more annoyed with herself than anything.  
“Damn it, Temari! Straighten up!” she muttered, “You’re fussing worse than a five year old girl over dolls.”

This was all Shikamaru’s fault; if he wasn’t…him this wouldn’t even be running across her mind. She’d just be going on another mission under the Kazekage’s orders, helping with Konoha relations. In that case though, Gaara was also to blame for giving her the mission.  
Another sigh escaped her lips and she paused in a tree. When she looked up the entrance to the Leaf was right in sight. She pulled out her pass fiddling with it in her fingers before jumping off in a blur from her branch. Handing the pass over to the guards it took only a few moments before she was passed through, their greeting casual and normal now after the years of her passing back forth between the villages. It was enough that she even had a permanent apartment here provided by the Hokage. Temari composed herself inwardly as she headed towards the Hokage’s office. Travelling quickly and all the while discreetly watching for Shikamaru’s chakra. Thanks to that, she made it to the office where she was let right in without any run-ins.

When she was let into the room where Tsunade sat at a desk with paperwork piled around her. The woman looked bleakly up at Temari and slurred slightly “Does the Kazekage have this much work?” The comment made her laugh lightly before nodding, “Just as much.”  
“Good,” the Hokage then shuffled some of the papers around, “I’ll be sending an escort to you tomorrow morning to brief you since you’ve been travelling. I have a meeting to go to with annoying elders, so excuse me.”  
So with that Temari’s meeting was over and she headed back out into the village with one destination in sight and one black-haired teen in mind. Who might or might not end up being her escort tomorrow as had been usually lately.  
Stop getting so nervous about him you idiot, he might not even be in the village right now, she thought, repeating it over and over until she reached the apartment.

The key slipped easily into the lock followed by its regular click. The moment Temari allowed the door to shut behind her, sending the room into darkness, she gifted herself with rest. So rhythmically she set to shedding everything. First she was rid of her fan, then slipping her ponytails out. Finally she was slipping off her remaining weapons and putting them at her bedside. With nothing more Temari pulled herself into the covers and after three days of travel, fell immediately into sleep.

Temari awakened come morning to the soft rays of Konoha sun shining on her face. It was warm and comforting. A comfort broken when she sensed familiar chakra outside her door that made her shoot up from bed. As she stood to her feet the door opened smoothly and Shikamaru slid into the room. He looked the same as ever with his Chunin jacket and hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. Somehow though, he made her heart race.  
“You did a decent job of avoiding me yesterday,” blunt and cool as always his voice was lazy, hiding any emotion. Temari replied just as smoothly “I was tired after travelling.” “Of course though,” he paused and fully looked her in the eyes, “It doesn’t have to do with what I asked you on your last visit?”

For a moment they only stared off and Temari broke it off first, turning completely away from him and looking out a window instead. It overlooked the streets of Konoha and presented its beauty clearly. She wasn’t seeing it though, instead her arms were crossed and she pursed her lips tightly. A heavy sigh sounded from Shikamaru, when he spoke he was suddenly directly behind her.  
“Troubling worrisome woman,” he remarked. It pulled Temari back into the world and she let out a laugh that slowly died down and she turned serious again.  
“I’m just,” she swallowed heavily; “Leaving Suna isn’t something I ever thought of, especially not for somebody…” She continued on thinking about it aloud to Shikamaru, who stayed silent and attentive the entire time. Temari just kept sorting through all the possibilities. One thing remained on the forefront of her mind though; abandoning her brothers, her family. That was the one thing she didn’t say, but Shikamaru truly was too smart for his own good.

His arms wrapped around her waist, warm and familiar and firmly cutting her off. He pulled her body close against his and Temari tilted her head towards him. “Your brothers,” he announced, “Will take care of themselves, Temari-Chan. You stubborn Kunoichi, you can balance it all just find.” “Oh really?” Temari questioned sarcastically.  
Shikamaru let out an abrupt, deep chuckle “And yet there’s me, a cloud watcher, who swore I’d never bother with a troublesome woman like you.”  
His declaration rang with truth and a hint of wonder, it let Temari relax further into his arms.

“For someone who seemingly fell into a trap, you don’t have any reservations.” “That’d be right,” his voice lacing with amusement “And I don’t plan on letting you go.”  
Her bright blue-green eyes rolled, “Stupid possessive Nara…Guess I have no choice then.” She could feel him tighten with anticipation at words. His breath brushed against her ear and she only whispered the words, “I’ll move to Konoha with you, Shikamaru.”  
Shikamaru’s chuckle shook her body and his lips ghosted over her neck in a light caress. Shivers ran up Temari’s spine in response and she spun around in his arms, hands linking around his neck. All she could do was shake her head at him with a small smile before he pulled her into a deep sweet kiss.


End file.
